


The Breakfast Band

by Miscmartyrdom



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Basketball Player Tyler Joseph, Breakfast Club References, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Detention, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Tyler Joseph, Gen, Hidden Talents, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Minor Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Past Rape/Non-con, Pete Wentz's Suicide Attempt (Best Buy Incident), Piano, Pre-Panic!, Sad Tyler Joseph, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Smoking, Songwriting, Suicide Attempt, Talent Shows, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscmartyrdom/pseuds/Miscmartyrdom
Summary: basically, this was a breakfast club au but it turned into a talent show ficjoshlermelanie/halseyrydenetc.welcome to a shitshow.Leave me a comment im lonely and sad.





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this started out as a one-shot but I turned a breakfast club au into an actual fic. basically, they're all forced to enter the talent show by the vice principal who's a creepy, middle-aged man. Everyone is gay type of thing...

Saturday, October 12th, 2019  
9:03 am  
West Hamilton High School  
Columbus, Ohio

“I expect you to sit here quietly until I get back. Anyone moves and its detention for the next three Saturdays,” a middle-aged, short and stocky man known as Vice Principal Larson, said.  
The five teenagers in the room collectively groaned while Larson went to find the attendance sheet in his office across the hall.  
“Hey, when do we get lunch? I’m starving,” a student with a large forehead stood up, leaning towards the clock.  
“We literally just got here, Brendon,” Josh said, shaking his head.  
Josh was tall with firetruck-red hair and a tattoo could be seen through the holes in his black jeans.  
“Will you two shut up! You’re gonna get us in trouble,” Ashley said, straightening out her pencils on her desk.  
Brendon rolled his eyes, kicking his feet up on his desk.  
“Relax,” he said, “Larson won’t do shit.”  
Just then, the Vice Principal walked through the door holding a sheet of paper.  
“When I say your name, raise your hand. And don’t be a smartass, Brendon.”  
Ashley perked up in her desk and placed her hands together on top of her desk. Josh and Brendon exchanged a look and Brendon made a lewd gesture involving his large mouth and one of his hands.  
“Joshua Dun.”  
“Here,” Josh sighed.  
“Ashley Frangipane.”  
“Present, sir,” She spoke, flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.  
The Vice Principal blushed and cleared his throat, loosening his tie. Brendon made a face at Ashley.  
“Tyler Joseph.”  
There was no answer.  
“Tyler Joseph?” Larson glanced around the room. “Where the hell is Mr. Joseph?”  
“Here. I’m here,” Tyler panted, slumping down in the seat furthest from the rest of the group.  
“Cutting it close, Mr. Joseph,” Larson said, shaking his head and frowning disapprovingly down at Tyler.  
“Sorry, Sir. Won’t happen again.”  
“Very well. Patrick Stump?”  
“Here.” Patrick squeaked out.  
“Brendon Urie,” Larson sighed.  
“Oh, I’m here, Mr. Larson,” he said, cracking his knuckles and leaning back in his chair.  
“Peter L.K. Wentz,” Larson called out.  
“The third,” Pete giggled, impersonating Ashley with fluttering lashes and a smile. Patrick smacked Pete on the arm. Mr. Larson shook his head and started handing out a stack of papers.  
“Now,” he said, “I want you to sit here and write me a three-page essay on why you’re here and what you’re gonna do to avoid doing it again.”  
Pete let out a grumble of curse words, while Brendon groaned loudly. Tyler just stayed seated, still attempting to catch his breath. Ashley smiled at the Vice principal and gave a little wave as he left the classroom. Patrick turned to Ashley and looked her up and down.  
“I thought you were a lesbian.” He said.  
Brendon let out a snort of laughter as Josh stared at Patrick incredulously.  
“Oh my God,” Pete cackled.  
Patrick went to apologize, but Ashley turned to him and smirked.  
“Not gay. Bisexual. I’m here for making out with my girlfriend in the hallway during lunch. She’s gay, though.  
Tyler choked on the water he had been sipping on and Josh gaped at her. Brendon started giggling obnoxiously, while Pete covered his laughter with his hand. Patrick turned bright red.  
“Why flirt with Larson then?” Patrick asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.  
“Trynna prove he’s a child predator. Why else?” She asked with a straight face.  
By this point, Brendon was on the floor, crying from laughter and Pete guffawed and smacked a hand on his knee unironically. Even Tyler let out a snort. Josh just shook his head, looking at the blank sheet of paper with a melancholy gaze.  
“Do we actually have to write three pages? I’m here for breaking dress code,” Josh sighed, turning to Brendon and giving him a look.  
“He’s never made me write an essay before, man, don’t look at me.”  
“You’re here for breaking the dress code? I didn’t think the teachers even cared about that anymore,” Patrick said, turning to Josh.  
“Red hair isn’t allowed, Mr. Dun,” Josh said in a mocking tone. “Fucking secretaries.”  
“That’s rough, man,” Pete said, rubbing the day-old eyeliner off one of his eyes.  
The room went quiet for a moment while everyone contemplated why they were here and what they were going to write about. Brendon was about to complain again when the door screeched open and Vice Principal Larson walked in.  
“Lunch starts at 11:30. By then, I want at least a page and a half written. No exceptions,” He said, gruffly, before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Ashley. “Here’s a message from the main office. Keep it confidential,” He said, lowly, before backing out of the room.  
Everyone turned to Ashley.  
“What?” She said, confused as to why she was the center of attention all of a sudden.  
“The note,” Pete said excitedly, “What’s it say?”  
“Oh,” she said, unfolding the small slip of paper. She giggled, passing it to Pete. “Take a look.”  
Pete’s mouth dropped open and he nudged Patrick with his elbow, handing the note to him. Patrick stared at the note, then turned to Ashley once more, mouth hanging open.  
“What’s it say?” Brendon pleaded. “I don’t have the patience for this!”  
“Meet me at Slippy’s. 10pm. Don’t tell anyone~ This dude’s creepy. Tyler, catch!” Brendon screeched, balling the paper up and tossing it to Tyler in the back of the room.  
“Ew. I don’t want it!” Tyler shuddered, handing the paper over to Ashley once more.  
“You guys are such pansies. Men are rats. I’m here to expose them.” Ashley smiled, slipping the paper into her pocket. “Write your essays,” she instructed, picking up her pencil.  
The sound of paper rustling and the scratch of a pencil here and there was all that could be heard. About half an hour before lunch, Brendon had had enough.  
“How am I supposed to focus when all I can hear is the clock tick tick ticking every goddamn second.” He threw his pencil into the air and it stuck into the ceiling tile. “Great,” he said, staring longingly at the pencil stuck to the ceiling.  
“I have an extra,” Josh said, handing it over to Brendon.  
“Thanks, Joshie,” he said, scribbling with it a few times.  
All Brendon had written so far was ‘I’m here for smoking weed. Don’t smoke weed in the bathroom. Don’t get stuck in school on a Saturday’ and a surprisingly detailed drawing of the male anatomy.  
Tyler had about a page and a half done, but he was stuck on what else to write. He sighed, taking his pencil and tapping it a few times on the paper in front of him.  
Ashley had three pages done, all explaining in detail how she was in love with her girlfriend, Melanie, and how they would be forced to hide their love from the homophobic pricks in this school. Oh, and how she was hungry and looking forward to eating her turkey sandwich in half an hour.  
Patrick had written about two pages about how he wasn’t supposed to be here, but had been tricked into it by Pete, who didn’t want to be stuck in detention by himself. Of course, it was his own damn fault for going along with a plan Pete created. That never did him any ounce of good.  
Josh had written almost a page, stopping every now and then to make sure his b’s weren’t d’s and m’s weren’t w’s. Those four letters were the hardest for him to get right. Dyslexia’s a bitch.  
“Yo, Tyjo,” Brendon hollered, “What’s a good Christian boy like you doing in Saturday detention?”  
“Hey, none of your business,” Ashley chimed in. “He’ll tell you if he wants to, don’t pressure him into it.”  
“Relax, I’ll say what I’m here for,” Brendon said. “I was smoking weed in the bathroom and they said it was three weeks detention or they would call the police so here I am. Saturday Detention number 39.”  
“39?!” Patrick said, eyes going wide with shock. “How do you get caught smoking weed 39 times and not get expelled?”  
“It wasn’t weed every time, Patrick, gosh,” Brendon said. “Sometimes I skip first period. Big deal.”  
“So, Tyler, Whatcha in here for? Skipping basketball practice? Praying during lunch? Making out with Jenna Black in the teacher’s lounge?”  
Tyler shook his head, prepared to answer, but the door opened with a screech and everyone turned towards the vice principal.  
“I’m gonna go around and check how much you’ve written. Those of you who meet the standard can go ahead and start eating lunch,” he said, circling the room.  
Brendon smiled proudly when the vice principal reached his desk. “A picture’s worth a million words, right?”  
“It’s a thousand actually, Mr. Urie. But I suppose this counts as something,” he sighed.  
“I know I only have a page,” Josh quickly explains, “but I have to keep going back to make sure I didn’t use the wrong letters.”  
“Very well, Mr. Dun. Go ahead and take out your lunch.”  
As the teacher reached Ashley’s desk, he kneeled down in front of her and looked up at her. “I assume you did the work, Miss Frangipane?”  
“Yes, sir. Three pages on how I was busted for making out with Melanie Martinez in the hallway.” She winked.  
Mr. Larson went pale and stood up quickly. He headed to Pete and Patrick who both handed him their essays.  
“Very good so far, Patrick. Pete, you can do better,” he snarled, walking over to Tyler’s desk across the room.  
“Ah, Mr. Joseph, I hope for your sake you can do better than Mr. Wentz.”  
“The third!” Pete called out, mock offended.  
Tyler showed the vice principal his paper, who nodded approvingly and moved to the front of the room.  
“Alright, everyone. You have 45 minutes for lunch and then it’s back to those essays. Bathroom break is at noon. One at a time.” The principal walked out of the room, shutting the squeaky door behind him.  
“Ay, what’d y’all bring?” Brendon said, reaching for his lunchbox.  
“Turkey on wheat and an apple,” Ashley said, biting into said sandwich.  
“I got a coke and some chips,” Pete said, reaching over for a bite of Patrick’s ham sandwich.  
“I have,” Patrick cleared his throat, “Had, a ham sandwich and some gummy bears. Anyone want a cookie?”  
Josh dug around his paper bag and pulled out some lucky charms and a plastic baggie of Wheat Thins. He then pulled out a red bull and an orange, setting the lucky charms on Brendon’s desk.  
“Tyjo, wanna trade? I’ve got a box of cheezits and a root beer? What’d you pack?” Brendon turned to Tyler but found him sitting with only a water bottle.  
“Is that all you’re eating?” He asked, incredulously.  
Tyler looked sheepishly at him and then pulled out a string cheese from his bag. “I have some cheese too,” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Brendon shook his head turning to Josh. “Want some cheezits?” Josh shook his head and turned to Ashley.  
“Ashley, you got an extra sandwich?” He asked.  
She pulled out her sandwich bag. “I’ve got a half left. Why, you want it?”  
“No.” He said, grabbing it. He threw the sandwich bag on top of Tyler’s desk. “Tyler does.”  
“O-oh, I’m fine, really,” Tyler stuttered, trying to hand the sandwich back.  
“A basketball star like you? You need some more calories,” Josh said as Tyler winced at the wording.  
“As long as you don’t want it, Ashley?” Tyler said.  
Ashley shook her head and Josh looked pointedly at Tyler until he took the sandwich and raised it to his mouth. Josh smiled, satisfied, and went to sit back down in his desk next to Brendon.  
Brendon raised a brow at Josh and smirked and Josh punched him on the arm.  
“Shut up,” Josh said.  
“I didn’t say anything,” Brendon smirked, turning back to his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VP Larson is a huge dick and everyone is forced to hear brendon perform this is gospel (piano version). Just pretend this is realistic ok?

“One at a time. Let’s go,” Vice Principal Larson said, smacking Pete’s desk.

“But Patrick’s by bathroom buddy,” Pete whined.

“One at a time,” He repeated.

Pete huffed, standing up and heading to the door. “Don’t miss me too much, baby!” He called to Patrick, who blushed bright red.

Brendon turned to Patrick when Larson left to take Pete to the bathroom. “Wait, so y’all are _together_ together?”

“Kinda,” Patrick said, blushing and turning away from Josh.

Ashley locked eyes with Patrick and smiled. “A fellow gay,” she whispered, giggling quietly. Patrick smiled back at her and turned to face the front of the room.

When Pete got back, he pointed to Ashley and made a motion with his thumb towards the door. When she got up to go to the bathrooms, Larson followed closely behind. When she got to the girl’s bathroom, he grabbed her arm.

“Ow,” she said, tugging her arm away, but he held on tighter.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Larson hissed.

“Going to the bathroom,” she said through gritted teeth, finally tugging her arm out of his grasp.

“Making me look like a fool!” He spat, backing her against the bathroom door.

“I have a _girlfriend_!” She said, moving away from the wall. “What do you want me to do about it?” She shoved him away, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind her.

Larson pounded on the door twice before swearing and heading back to the detention room.

Ashley stayed behind the locked door, afraid of what Larson would do when she came out. After several minutes had passes, Tyler got a bad feeling and left the room to find her. Everyone else looked around the room confusedly.

“Ashley, it’s me. Tyler,” he said, knocking on the door.

“Is Larson gone?” She asked.

He looked around. “Yeah. Why?”

Ashley unlocked and opened the door. “He’s totally a rapist, dude.”

“Did he try something?” Tyler asked, feeling protective of Ashley.

“I shouldn’t have flirted with him,” she shook her head. “Let’s head back before we get in any more trouble.”

When they made their way back to the classroom, Mr. Larson was standing in the front of the room. Tyler shared a look with Ashley and they both found their way back to their seats.

“Thanks to Mr. Joseph and Miss Frangipane being unable to follow simple instructions, everyone here will be punished. Detention. Next Saturday. Each and every one of you,” he said.

“That’s so unfair!” Brendon yelled, standing up.

“Sit down, Mr. Urie,” Larson commanded. “You’ll be here anyway.”

“But, Mr. Larson, the talent show is next weekend!” Patrick protested.

“You’re gonna have to miss it,” he said.

Ashley chimed in. “Wait a minute. Melanie is performing. I have to be there!”

“Yeah me and Pat have been working on this song for months,” Pete said.

Tyler slumped into his chair while Brendon walked towards Mr. Larson, an angry scowl on his face.

“Mr. Larson, I don’t give a fuck about the talent show but this aint fair to Pete and Patrick or to Ashley!”

“What do you suggest, Mr. Urie? That you all be forced to participate in the talent show?”

Tyler and Josh sat upright, alarmed. Brendon sputtered, trying to find the right words to say.

“Why that’s a wonderful idea, young man,” Mr. Larson smirked. “Everyone in this room is hereby required to participate in the talent show next Saturday or you will be suspended.”

Tyler and Josh protested, both standing up.

“I can’t even sing!” Josh said, outraged.

“This isn’t fair!” Tyler said, exasperated. “What about basketball practice?”

Brendon slumped in his chair and grumbled about needing a lot of weed to give a performance in front of the entire student body and their relatives.

Ashley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

Pete and Patrick looked at each other and shrugged, content with the punishment.

“In exactly 3 hours, I expect a fully completed three-page essay, students! And no talking to each other! Oh, and good luck preparing for your performances,” Larson said, leaving the room with a smirk.

Everyone turned to Tyler and Ashley. Tyler and Ashley looked down, sheepish.

“Yo, What the fuck, Tyler?” Josh said, a scowl on his face.

Tyler stuttered out an apology, but Brendon chimed in.

“Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking? You couldn’t wait thirty seconds for Ashley to come back?” He said.

“S-she wouldn’t have come back, though,” he stuttered out.

“It’s true. I was hiding from Larson. I was right. Dude’s a creep,” Ashley defended. “Grabbed me and everything.”

Josh turned to Ashley and frowned. “He do anything else?”

“Didn’t get the chance to,” she said, rolling her eyes once more.

“Alright, everyone, calm the fuck down,” Pete said.

Patrick turned to them all. “I can help you guys come up with some music pieces or something. Me and Pete are pretty good at it.”

“Thanks, Pat,” Ashley said, “I think I can come up with the lyrics, but I don’t know shit about the music part.”

“I can’t sing. Like, at all,” Josh said, sighing into the desk. “Or dance, or fuckin play the guitar, nothing.”

Tyler stayed silent, turning towards his unfinished essay. Brendon sighed, searching his pockets for something.

“What are you doing?” Patrick said to him.

“Lookin for a lighter,” Brendon said, a cigarette poised between his perfect teeth.

“You can’t smoke that in here!” Tyler said.

Brendon glared at the basketball player and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He continued searching for the lighter, though, much to everyone’s confusion.

“I got some weed in my locker, brb,” Brendon said, standing up and heading towards the door.

“Dude!” Tyler exclaimed.

“Brendon, we’re not supposed to leave,” Patrick said.

“What’s he gonna do, make me perform next year too? Fuck it,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

Josh shook his head and turned to Patrick. “Can you proofread this real quick?”

“Sure,” Patrick smiled, grabbing the sheet of paper out of his hands.

When 35 minutes had passed, and Brendon still hadn’t come back to the room, they started to get worried.

“Where the fuck is Brendon?” Josh said to no one in particular.

“Probably got caught by Larson,” Ashley sighed, not looking up from where she was painting her nails a pretty blue.

Josh sighed and stood up, about to go look for Brendon when the man in question walked through the squeaking door.

“Where’ve you been?” Tyler exclaimed.

“Larson almost got me,” Brendon panted, catching his breath. “Had to cut through the library, gym was locked.”

Ashley rolled her eyes, finishing up her pinky and capping the nail polish awkwardly. Pete looked towards Brendon once more.

“You get the weed?” He asked, making Patrick roll his eyes.

“Of course, brother,” Brendon said, shoving his hand down his pants and pulling out a paper bag. He then proceeded to roll a joint right at his desk.

Patrick kept watch, not wanting to face another punishment from Larson. Ashley sat back, letting her nails dry, while Tyler nervously chewed on his cuticles.

After swearing a few times, Brendon smiled and held up the finished product. Everyone but Patrick gathered around his desk.

“Pattycakes, get your ass over here and hit this,” Brendon said, passing the blunt to Josh.

“Basketball boy gonna take a hit?” Josh cackled, handing it off to Tyler.

Tyler rolled his eyes and hit the joint, smoke blowing right into Josh’s face. They passed it around a couple more times and started to gather around the back of the room, near Tyler’s desk.

“I’m a fuckin great singer,” Brendon exclaimed. “You guys don’t even know.”

“I’m sure, Brendon,” Ashley joked. “A real good singer.”

“Fuck you,” he said, getting to his feet. “Want me to prove it, you dumb bitch?”

“Yeah. Show us how talented you are, fucker,” Pete chimed in.

“I’d like to see this,” Patrick cackled.

The others had decided to head over to the music room, so Brendon could show them just how talented he was (“Hey I can play the piano, too!”), while Tyler and Josh just shrugged at each other and went along with it.

Getting to the room wasn’t easy. First, they had to get passed Mr. Larson, who was eating sushi at his desk. When they snuck past that obstacle, there was a security guard on duty that they had to maneuver around. This would have been difficult if they were sober, so doing it while they were all stoned out of their minds was nearly impossible.

When they got to the music room, the door was locked. Ashley knelt down and started trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin, while Patrick worriedly kept watch around the corner.

“Hurry up!” Brendon whisper-shouted.

“I’m trying. This isn’t easy, asshole,” Ashley said.

“Keep it down!” Tyler said, biting his nails once again.

When the lock was successfully picked, they all piled through the door and headed to the piano bench.

“I told you I’m fuckin talented, bitch,” Brendon said, sitting at the bench.

“Uh huh, we’ll see,” she said, motioning for him to play something.

In the meantime, Josh went over to the drum set and began playing out a simple beat.

“I didn’t know you could play,” Tyler said, quietly.

“Haven’t played since I was ten,” Josh answered.

Tyler nodded, making his way back towards the piano where Brendon still sat, unmoving. Pete and Patrick were standing nearby trying not to laugh.

“Are you gonna play something?” Tyler asked, sitting next to Brendon on the bench. “You want some help?”

“Yeah, piano master, show us what you’ve got,” Patrick said.

Tyler started playing a few keys while Brendon worked up the courage to play. When Brendon was ready, Tyler nodded at him and moved away from the keys.

Brendon started playing a single key several times. Just when Ashley was going to kick him off the piano, he started adding a few more notes in.

“This is called ‘This is Gospel’, you dumb cunt,” Brendon said, beginning to play faster.

“You told us you could sing,” Pete said, crossing his arms.

Brendon let out a sigh and cleared his throat. He started over with the same notes on the piano and Ashley was about to insult him once more before he cleared his throat and started humming. The humming turned into lyrics and everyone was surprised to say the least. Even Josh came over to see what was happening. Everyone was gathered around the piano when he finished, stunned and silent.

“Told you, fools,” Brendon said, shaking his head.

Tyler let out a little laugh and Ashley started clapping, while Pete and Patrick praised Brendon’s vocals.

“You wrote that?” Josh asked, quietly.

“Hell yeah, brother,” Brendon said, pumping his fist in the air.

“Holy fuck,” Patrick swore, making everyone turn towards him.

Suddenly, laughs and giggles filled the air, and everything was okay for a little while.

An hour had passed, and everyone had sort of scattered throughout the room. Tyler was in the corner playing a few notes on the keyboard, while Josh drummed out a beat to what Tyler was playing. Ashley sat back and went over some lyrics in her head, while Pete and Patrick logged onto GarageBand and came up with a backing for Ashley’s eventual vocals.

“Hey,” Brendon said from where he was laying on top of the grand piano, “What time is it?”

“Shit,” Ashley said, “We have three minutes to get back to the detention center. Essays finished.”

Everyone scrambled around and headed for the music room door, stopping and making sure everything was back in order before making their trek towards the detention center.

After narrowly avoiding the janitor and the security guard, _twice_, they made it back with seconds to spare. As soon as they planted their asses in their seats, the door swung open and Mr. Larson came to collect their essays.

“Nice work, Tyler,” He said, noticing the lyrics scrawled and crossed out along the margins. “Try and be a little neater next time.”

He walked past Brendon completely, and headed towards Pete and Patrick.

“Nice job, fellas,” He said, not even looking the essays over.

Josh sighed as he handed his paper to the older man.

“Two pages,” He observed, shaking his head, but passing him to head towards Ashley.

He scowled at her, reaching a hand towards her essay and ripping it out of her grasp.

“Needs improvement, Miss Frangipane,” He grumbled, moving to the front of the room once more.

“Okay, students. I’ll see you next Saturday at the talent show. Break a leg,” Larson chuckled darkly, slamming the door on his way out.

“Well, shit,” Brendon said, flopping back in his seat.

“Hey, uh, Josh?” Tyler said quietly.

Josh turned towards Tyler, confused, while Ashley and Brendon watched the interaction with raised eyebrows.

“You’re uh, you can play the drums good, well, I mean. You play well. Um,” He stuttered, awkwardly. “Would you maybe wanna perform together? For the talent show, I mean.”

“Dude, that’d be sick,” Josh said.

“Really?”

“So sick!” He said, holding his fist out towards Tyler.

“Alright cool,” Tyler gave him a fist bump. “Um, I’ll give you my number and you can text me? We can meet up to plan something for the show. I mean, if you want.”

“Alright, sick!” Josh said, handing over his iPhone. “Screens a little cracked. Don’t mind it.”

Tyler put his number in Josh’s phone, while Ashley and Brendon exchanged a mischievous look, eyebrows raised and smiles wide.

Pete and Patrick decided to go for dinner before Patrick’s church group meeting, so they left the room swiftly. Patrick called a goodbye over his shoulder as the door squeaked shut behind them.

“Well,” Brendon said. “Guess it’s time to write some fuckin music, boys.”

Ashley cleared her throat.

“And girl.” He corrected, giving Ashley a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if u didn't like this chapter. Sorry if you did. Thanks for reading. leave me a fucking comment im extremely lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya uh sorry for not updating ive been super busy. ugh cramps be hittin hard rn  
basically: we got some joshler texts, peterick shenanigans involving a raccoon, and halsey writes some song lyrics...

Josh first texted Tyler Sunday night around 4pm.

**Joshua Dun: Hey, it’s Josh! Wanna go over some music tmrw @ lunch?**

**TyJo: Sure that sounds great! Do u want me 2 have some lyrics ready?**

**Joshua Dun: u write? thought we were gonna just play music lol **

**TyJo: oh. did u want to just play music? sorry. **

**Joshua Dun: No way! sounds sick dude. **

**TyJo: ok see u tmrw then lol **

**Joshua Dun: yep. ** **J**

“Well that was awkward,” Tyler sighed, flopping back on his bed.

“What was?” Came the voice of his little brother.

“Oh my God!” Tyler yelled, a hand on his heart. “You scared me, Zack.”

“Sorry, man,” Zack chuckled, placing his duffle bag on his bed. He and Zack had been sharing a room since Tyler was seven and Zack was five. When you have a large family like Tyler, you had to make some sacrifices of privacy.

“Nothing. Just a project I’m working on. Partner project.”

“Ooh. Who’s the lucky lady?” Zack asked, plopping down on his bed across from Tyler’s.

“Uh. Josh Dun,” he chuckled nervously.

“No fucking way!”

“Language, Zachary!”

“Sorry. It’s just…wow. Josh Dun,” Zack whistled. “Red haired guy? Tattoos?”

“The one and only,” Tyler sighed.

“Good luck with that,” Zack laughed throwing a sock at Tyler, but missing by a good three feet.

“And that’s why I’m the basketball star,” Tyler joked.

Ashley had been trying to write lyrics for her song for three and a half hours now. She had four lines and a sample of music to work with. To say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

“Whatcha doing?” Her dad said, leaning his head through her bedroom doorway.

“Working on music,” Ashley said, sighing and leaning back in her desk chair.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Probably not, Dad, this isn’t something you know how to do.”

“Oh yeah? Try me,” he said, walking over to her desk. “Believe it or not, your dear old dad was a bit of a musician when he was younger.”

“I have this part down,” she said, pointing to the ruffled piece of notebook paper. “But I have no idea what goes next.” She showed him what she’s been working on.

_I’d like to tell you that my sky’s not blue, it’s violent rain _

_ And in my world, the people on the street don’t know my name_

_ I don’t need anyone_

_ I just need everyone and then some _

“Maybe add a line or two in between the second and third line. Add some background vocals and it’ll be a hit.”

“Thanks, dad,” Ashley laughed, crossing out one of the lines she’d written in the margins.

“Sorry I’m not much help. Your mom was the creative one.” He smiled, sadly.

“It’s okay, dad. You’re doing fine.”

As her father left the room, Ashley looked at the picture of her mother on her desktop background and sighed. She continued working on her song for the remainder of the night and came up with a few more lines. With the chorus complete, she finally allowed herself to get some sleep for school in the morning.

Brendon had just about had it. His boyfriend, Dallon, had just called to tell him he wasn’t coming to dinner, even though he had promised him weeks ago. What was he supposed to tell his mother? She never believed he was pansexual anyways. This will just be further proof that it was a phase.

“Fuck,” Brendon whispered, head in his hands.

“That’s a naughty word,” his little cousin said from the doorway.

“Oh piss off, Lana.”

“I’m telling Aunt Gracie!” The little girl hollered, rushing down the hall.

“Perfect,” Brendon groaned, throwing his head back against his headboard.

Just as he was about to get up and help his mother with dinner he heard muffled voices and a bang. He winced as he heard his mother yell up the stairs.

“Brendon Boyd Urie! Get down here this instant!”

“Great. Just great,” he muttered.

Patrick’s church group had just finished their Sunday evening prayer circle and he was about 1000% done with life. This time around they discussed homosexuality and how it was a sin to act on such feelings.

“I don’t get it,” A young boy with shaggy brown hair said. “Why is being gay bad?”

“Because the bible says so,” the Preacher explained, smiling kindly at the boy.

“But doesn’t the bible also say other things are bad? Things people do anyway?” A younger girl asked.

“We’re getting off topic here,” the Preacher said. “How about we read the next verse. Patrick?”

Patrick sighed and opened the bible to the correct page. He loved his religion, but he hated it at the same time. If God loves all children, why is he an exception to the rule just because he fell in love with another man? He never understood that part.

Pete used to come to these meetings with Patrick. He stopped coming the first time they talked about how it was a sin to use curse words. Typical.

Once the meeting had ended, he volunteered to walk a few of the younger students home. He made sure everyone had their hats and mittens on before they went out into the night air. It was October after all.

When he got home, he collapsed on the couch until his mother and father came home with his younger siblings. They had all gone out for supper to celebrate his younger brother’s attendance award. He hadn’t been invited, as per usual.

Pete had fallen asleep at three in the afternoon after staying up until seven in the morning for the past couple of nights. He woke up around 9pm and made himself a sandwich. His mother had been working another late shift, meaning he was on his own until morning. He strolled into the living room and took a seat in the recliner, switching on the television for some background noise.

When a clatter was heard from the kitchen, he startled and grabbed the nearest item for protection. That item happened to be a lamp, but he supposed there were worse things to grab.

He made his way toward the kitchen, lamp in hand, creeping along the wall like the absolute pansy he is. With a crash, he threw the lamp at the first movement he saw, which happened to be a raccoon.

“No fucking way!” He screeched, standing on top of the kitchen table. “How did you get in here?!”

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Patrick for help, while the raccoon continued to sniff around in disinterest.

**Petey: Yo wft do I do omg omg ogm help**

** Pattycakes: pardon? **

** Petey: teheres a fuvcking racooen in my kitchen !! **

** Pattycakes: What, really? Did you leave the door open again? Don’t touch it! **

** Petey: im standing on te tabel come help. **

** Pattycakes: Pete, I’m not coming all the way to your house for a raccoon. Call the pest control services or something. Smh **

** Petey: ew why would I touch it?! also fuck you, man **

** Petey: Patrick? **

** Petey: Pat? **

** Petey: ok hes headed towards the doggy door**

** Petey: Patrick he has friends what do I do **

** Petey: ok so I lead him out of the house with some cheese puffs. **

** Petey: damn now im hungry **

** Petey: Patty?**

** Pattycakes: yeah, sorry. Nice job, babe. I’m calling it a night. **

** Petey: night pat. <3 :* **

** Pattycakes: Love you, too, Petey. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short and a little sad. We get some Ashley/Tyler friendship feels! rip my grades tho...

Monday morning rolled around, and Tyler was walking to class with his teammates when he saw Ashley pass him in the hall. She was linked to Melanie by the hand and she winked at him, holding up her free hand in a wave. He smiled at her and ducked his head.

Mark, Tyler’s teammate turned to him with a grin.

“Yo, TyJo! Who knew you were a ladies’ man?” he cackled, punching Tyler on the arm.

“She’s just a friend,” Tyler said, shrugging.

“Yeah but she’s hot!” Nick, the only freshman on the team had said.

Tyler laughed awkwardly and rubbed his, now sore, arm.

Meanwhile, Pete was dragging Patrick through the halls as he cheered about jelly donuts in the cafeteria. Patrick, out of breath, went along with it just for the sake of his boyfriend’s happiness.

“Hurry, Patty, they’re going to be gone!” Pete yelled, flying through the halls.

“Will you slow down?! We have plenty of time,” Patrick panted.

Patrick should be used to Pete’s antics by now, but he thought being it was a Monday, he would be less enthusiastic. He was wrong.

When they got to the cafeteria, Patrick had looked at Pete in annoyance.

“I told you there’d be plenty left. You didn’t have to drag me.”

“First come, first serve. What if they’d been gone? I would have never forgiven you, Patrick.”

Patrick rolled his eyes as he went through the lunch line, an overexcited Pete to his left. Pete smiled, contentedly, as he bit into his donut.

“Raspberry,” he spat, crumbs falling into his lap.

Patrick shook his head, a smile on his face. He was so in love with this idiot.

Brendon made his less than enthusiastic entrance to first period, twelve minutes late, as per usual. At this point, he wasn’t even reprimanded because it would be a waste of time. The teacher sighed and continued with the lesson he had been teaching.

Josh snorted as Brendon slid into the seat next to him and slumped over. He picked up his pencil to take notes, but Brendon looked over to him and then looked pointedly to the ceiling. There, stuck in the ceiling tile, was Brendon’s pencil.

“Dude, How?” Josh whispered, shaking his head.

“It just happens!”

Josh slipped a hand into his backpack to find a spare pencil, but before he could find one, Tyler freaking Joseph turned around to give one to Brendon. Josh stared, hand hanging uselessly at his side, as Tyler winked at him and went back to taking notes.

Brendon snorted and nudged Josh with his elbow. Josh rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned his attention back to the lesson, cheeks colored pink.

When lunch rolled around, Ashley was overjoyed. They were serving pizza in the cafeteria today and she was starving. Just as she found Melanie and began leading her towards the door to the lunch room, someone ran past her, causing her to fall into her girlfriend.

Ashley looked up, prepared to scold whoever it was that ran into her, when she saw it was Tyler. 

“S-sorry,” he stuttered out, backing away from the two of them and taking off down the hall.

Ashley sighed. Pizza or Tyler? God, she hated being a good friend sometimes.

“Mel, can you grab me a slice? I’ll meet you there in a few minutes. I’m gonna check on Tyler.”

“Of course,” Melanie smiled, “Make sure he sits at our table, though.”

Ashley smiled and nodded, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. She turned to see where Tyler could have run off to and deduced that he had probably ran into the restrooms. She sighed, thinking it over.

Ashley groaned and turned towards the bathroom door. She really hated being so caring.

“Tyler,” she knocked on the door. “You in there?”

She heard shuffling and a door squeaking, before Tyler opened the door, teary eyed.

“I-,” Tyler started, before choking up once more in front of the girl.

“Woah, shh, hey,” Ashley soothed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m s-sorry,” he sniffed, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his basketball sweatshirt.

Ashley looked him in the eyes, a frown on her face, before tugging him gently into the boy’s bathroom once more.

He followed, slowly, sniffling here and there. She led him to the sinks and ran some cold water over a paper towel, wiping his tearstained cheeks gently. Tyler sighed, wiping at his nose, eyes slipping closed.

“What happened?” Ashley spoke quietly, brushing his hair back with care.

Tyler shook his head, eyes filling with tears once again and Ashley sighed.

“Tyler?” She asked, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

Tyler sighed, backing away from her. He started pacing back and forth in the bathroom. Ashley heard a snap and looked over to Tyler, where he was snapping a rubber band on his wrist repeatedly. She reached out to him, but he flinched away from her, eyes widening in alarm.

“Tyler, it’s okay,” Ashley whispered, moving forward slowly as if she were trying to pet a young fawn. “Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Tyler let out a shaky breath, “But it’s not,” He insisted, resuming his pacing once more.

“Tyler, let me help you,” She said, stepping forward.

“You can’t!” He yelled, tears flowing freely down his beautiful cheeks once again. “Nobody can,” he sobbed.

“Oh, Tyler,” Ashley sighed, a frown on her pale face. She pulled him into a hug, his face nuzzled into her shirt.

They stayed like that for several minutes, just listening to each other breathe. Tyler’s soft sniffles eventually tired out and yet they stayed like that. Ashley could tell he needed a minute to just breathe.

When he was quiet for a long while, Ashley pulled away from him and held him at an arm’s length. He wiped his cheeks, turning pink with embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he let out a sad little chuckle.

“It’s okay,” Ashley assured, giving him a small smile.

Tyler shuffled awkwardly in front of her, causing Ashley to sigh in exasperation.

“Come on,” she pulled at him, “Mel’s saving us some pizza.”

And with that, they left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashley and melanie are tylers new bffls  
joshler is coming v soon  
peterick are goals  
new characters (minor dont worry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some homophobic language in this one sorry its been so long

Patrick was about 173 percent done with life at this point in time. All he had been wanting to do was grab a slice of pizza before heading to the music room to join Pete and his friend Bobby. They were hopefully going to finish one of the songs they had been trying to finish for weeks.

Unfortunately, he had gotten to the line late, therefore he made it right before the basketball team did. Normally, he would ignore their antics and move through the line, but he stopped and listened in when he heard Tyler’s name come out of a freshman’s mouth.

He paused, tilting his head to listen in, discreetly.

“I don’t know what’s up with him, man,” the freshman, Nick, had said.

“He just needs some pussy to loosen him up a bit,” one of the other teammates had laughed out.

“I heard that lesbo, Ashley, made out with him in the bathroom this morning,” Alex, another teammate, had said.

“Bro, she’s too uptight for that. You’re tripping, dude.”

Patrick cringed, thinking about Ashley and Tyler doing anything intimate in the school’s bathroom. He tried not to shudder, distracted, as the line moved forward.

“Hey, faggot!” One of the teammates had shoved him, hard. “The line’s moving and we want pizza. Move!”

Patrick stumbled, surprised at the sudden shove, as he gasped. The basketball team laughed obnoxiously as his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.

“Maybe he needs some pussy, too,” one of them had laughed.

Patrick had to stop himself from retorting, fists clenching at his side. It’s a good thing Pete wasn’t here, because somebody would have been left bloody. (Probably Pete if he’s being realistic, here.)

Brendon was having the time of his life. Normally, he climbs to the roof during free periods to smoke a little weed and just breathe for a minute. Normally, he’s alone. Today, however, someone else had taken his place on the roof. A smaller boy dressed in skinny jeans and a large sweater.

“What up, my dude. You’re in my spot,” Brendon said, plopping down next to the boy.

“Oh, sorry. I can leave,” he said, moving to get up, before Brendon stopped him.

“It’s all good man. Mind if I smoke?”

“Uh, no. No, go ahead,” the boy stuttered, confused.

“I’m Brendon. Brendon Urie, resident idiot. What’s your name?”

“R-Ryan. Ryan Ross,” he said, blushing.

Brendon smiled at the boy, lighting up a cigarette and puffing smoke into the air while he tapped his foot on the surface of the roof.

Ryan relaxed a bit, resting his chin on his bent knees and looking out over the courtyard. Brendon looked over at him and smiled softly. He was going to ruin him.

Josh was looking for Spencer, a kid who played the drums in the school’s shitty band. He was hoping he could score some time with a drum set before he met with Tyler this afternoon for the talent show. Josh had only ever played the drums at the music store where his sister worked last summer. He had gotten pretty good, all things considered.

Spencer turned out to be in the music room, fairly obviously. Josh scolded himself for not looking there sooner. He was sitting on the choir risers with Pete, surprisingly.

“What up, brother,” Spencer said, nodding to Josh.

“Hey, Josh,” Patrick said, quietly, from behind one of the computers.

Josh raised a hand in a wave to him before making his way over to Spencer and Pete. Pete nodded at Josh and backed up, heading back over to his boyfriend to help with the song.

Spencer sighed, “Where the hell is Bobby?”

Josh sat next to him on the riser, shrugging. Bobby could be flaky at times.

“I need a favor,” he said, sighing.

“Depends on what it is, man,” Spencer snickered.

“I need permission to use the music room tonight. And I need you to give me a lesson on how to play the drums by then.”

Spencer let out a whistle and leaned back against the riser. “Alright,” He shrugged.

Josh furrowed his brow, confused. What’s the catch? Spencer usually didn’t agree so easily.

“I do need something in return, though,” Spencer sighed.

Josh nodded. Of course, he did, what was he thinking?

“Sure, dude. Anything,” he said.

“I need you to hook me up with Brendon Urie. I heard he sells cheap, if you know what I mean.”

Josh sighed. Of course it was drugs, what did he expect?

“Deal,” they shook on it, leaning back to look over towards the other boys.

Josh wished he had the musical talent to write a song in the span of a lunch period.

“Oh, my God!” Melanie laughed, shaking her head at Tyler.

“I’m serious! He measures it, like, every day after practice. Keeps us updated. Like we really wanna know that,” Tyler shudders.

“That’s fucked,” Ashley said, laughing a little.

Tyler took a bite of his pizza, nodding. Melanie looked towards Ashley with a small smile on her face. Ashley could tell she was growing affection towards this boy. Who wouldn’t? He needs to be protected at all costs.

“Thanks for letting me eat with you,” Tyler said, quietly, voice soft.

“Are you kidding,” Melanie exclaimed, “THE Tyler Joseph, basketball star, is sitting at our table. Our own Troy Bolton!”

Ashley laughed at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm and Tyler beamed at her.

“Does that make me Sharpay or Gabriella?” Ashley asked, giggling.

**Joshua Dun: hey. meet today around 4?**

** TyJo: can we make it 5? basketball…**

** Joshua Dun: sure. see u then. Music Room 304 sound good?**

** TyJo: sure.**

Tyler knew one thing for sure. He couldn’t wait to meet Josh tonight.


End file.
